Meant To Be
by ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile
Summary: I hated the season 8 finale, and so this was born. These will be a series of one- shots, in which Lexie dies in only one. And I'm not looking forward to that one... :/ T to be cautious and for some language. Plus, I don't have all of them written yet...
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I am so pissed a Shonda right now, it isn't even funny. So I'm going to write these… A bunch of one shots strung together… I think only in one will Lexie actually _die_…

So, I am a RENT- head. That will explain some of these chapters…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. RENT and all associated plotlines don't belong to me… And Grey's Anatomy and the characters obviously don't belong to me. Seriously. And Obviously.

Chapter 1: In Which Lexie Doesn't Die

I feel myself slipping. I'm going, going, I only barely register Mark's words. He's frantic at this point. I do hear one thing. He tells us we were meant to be. I smile and repeat that, the words feel so right in my mouth. I'm fading. And then I'm gone…

_I wake up in darkness, and it feels like I'm floating. The darkness is cold, and I can feel a warmth ahead. The light, it looks so good. So peaceful. I'm drifting towards it, and then I see him. George. My friend and roommate who I had lost so long ago. George. And then I stop drifting. I can feel his presence. I had no idea things like these were true._

"_Lexie," he says sadly, "I'm not supposed to see you here yet…"_

"_I know George, I know," I cry._

"_He loves you," he states matter- of- factly._

_I can't even say anything, I just burst into tears._

"_Turn around Lexie, and marry him."_

"_Can I even do that," I whisper._

"_You can try."_

"_But you-"_

"_I know."_

"_Why."_

"_I can't tell you. I don't know myself. I think I was supposed to, but you aren't."_

"_Thank you George," I say, my voice thick with tears._

"_Go."_

_He leaves no room for argument. I'm drifting away from the light now, and faster this time._

I can barely open my eyes. They flutter open, and I see Mark crying, _over my dead body_. Damn. "Mark," I whisper. Although it's barely audible, he hears.

"Lex," he breathes. "You're, you're not-"

"I know."

I hear a chopper in the distance, and Mark looks up. He's smiling. And suddenly I know that George was right.

This was the way it was meant to be.

A.N.- (Sigh of relief) Much better than the actual scene. I think I need to stop forming emotional attachments to fictional characters. Anyway, for those who don't know the genius of Jonathan Larson, I based the scene with George on the scene in RENT when Angel tells Mimi to turn around and listen to Roger's song… I wanted it to be a RENT death when I was watching it last night. The next one is going to be where Lexie actually dies. And it will be painful to write. Until then…

-Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- This one will hurt to write, I assure you. I loved Little Grey, a lot. But I had to do this one, I just had to.**

**Disclaimer- Seriously. I don't own anything. I am so broke it isn't funny.**

Chapter 2: In Which Lexie Dies

I'm staring at Arizona, whose tear streaked face for whatever reason intrigues me. I am weak, weary, and honestly, wanting to die. At least I would be with Lexie. I can't help it as a sob escapes my throat. Lexie. The love of my life. I should have told her that I still loved her much sooner. When I told her as she was slipping away, she didn't believe me. She thought I felt obligated to tell her that. So she would be happy as she leaves this world. It wasn't a chore, believe me. I have always loved her, and I will always love her.

She's touched so many people here on this planet. Me, obviously. And maybe she'll see George, she definitely touched his world. And Meredith, who at first resisted Lex, but then, came to love her. Lexie, Lexie… And suddenly I know. I do not want to be on this planet without her. I mumble something about being with Lexie to Arizona. I was almost with her once, but I was saved. This time I will I won't be.

_There's a light ahead, surrounded by darkness. There's also a warmth, which is coming from the light. Or from her. Lexie. I see her now, and not the crying, crushed under metal, with cuts and scrapes on her face, but Lexie. _

"_Lex?"_

"_Mark… Please don't do this. Please, do not die for me…" She's sobbing, and there's nothing I want to do more than to hug her, and never let go._

_So I do, I reach for her and hold her until her sobs stop. "I can't bear to live without you, Lex."_

"_Stop!" she all but yells at me. "You can't. I'm not sure if you really love me, or just feel badly for the newly departed, but you can't stay."_

"_I love you Lex, I am sure of that."_

"_And I love you too, Mark. But as much as I want you to stay with me, you can't."_

"_Why not, you didn't stay with us!" I accuse, and as soon as I said it I knew it was a bad idea. Her eyes fill with tears. "Sorry."_

"_Mark, I was under part of a plane! I couldn't stay, no matter how hard I tried. And I did try, damn it!"_

"_Oh…" And suddenly it all made sense. She didn't want to die, but had no other choice. Her injuries were too severe for her body to handle. I, on the other hand, wanted to die to be with her. I could turn around now, and fight out there with the rest of them. But the rest of them aren't Lexie._

"_Mark, you need to go back. You have Callie, and Arizona, and Sophia. Derek needs you. Your daughter needs you."_

"_I need you, Lex."_

"_You'll be fine Mark. You'll hurt for a while I assume. And I can only hope that you'll miss me for longer than that."_

"_I'll miss you until the day I die, Lex."_

"_But you can have a life, Mark. One that isn't cut short by a freak plane crash in the middle of nowhere."_

"_You won't be in it."_

"_I will always be in your heart, Mark. I'll always be with you, no matter where you are."_

"_Yang decided that she was definitely going to leave the hospital. She gave it a pretty fitting name actually… Seattle Grace Mercy Death."_

"_Wow, that is fitting."_

"_Derek told me that you tried to tell me how much you loved me earlier."_

"_I did, so many times, Mark. But no words came out."_

"_He told me that you came home crying because of it." Lexie looks away from me, and I can see the pain in her eyes."I still loved you too, Lex. I will always love you."_

"_Mark, you have to go, now. Before you run out of time and can never wake up. Please go, for me, at least."_

"_For you. I love you Lex."_

_I turned around, away from the darkness._

I open my eyes to see everyone crying. My best friend. The other mother of my daughter. Yang, who I thought wasn't capable of emotion. The pilot. My love's sister. There was just too much death for everyone to handle. I move my lips, and force sound out. "Arizona," I all but breathe. "I'm okay."

She screams. I don't blame her, she probably thought I was a zombie or something. She needs to spend less time in the PEDS ward, in that case. Everyone else looks us. "He's _alive_!" She says incredulously.

"I saw Lexie," I said. They all look at me, because you can't see dead people. They probably thought I was delirious. "I saw her, but she told me to come back." My voice is scratchy, but I don't care. I continue, "I had to, for her. She liked the name you gave the hospital Yang."

At that everyone laughs. It's just so strange, and we're all in shock. I think it was Meredith who said, "Hey, this reminds me of a movie, what was the name again?"

Derek was the one who got the reference, which meant he and Meredith probably saw it together at some point. "RENT"

"Oh, yeah. It's like RENT."

I make a mental not to see it sometime. I wonder if Lexie would like it? I feel a breeze, and I know she'll be watching it with me.

**A.N.- More RENT. I can't help it, I love it. This is probably the only one in which Lexie dies. When Mark wanted to die, I hoped that something like this would happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- So many chapters because I really don't want to do my homework…**

**Disclaimer: Seriously. I don't own anything.**

Chapter 3: In Which It's All a Dream

My wife finally wakes up in a cold sweat, after hours of twisting and turning. I've been watching for these hours, ever since she woke me up when she twisted and the covers slipped off of me. I'm a light sleeper. I can see the panic in her eyes right after she opens them. Being tangled in sheets doesn't help her situation either. The look of panic remains in her eyes, and she starts twisting and turning, all the while sobbing, trying to get out of the tangled mess of the sheets. I figure the best thing for me to do right now is help her with the task of untangling the sheets.

It must have been a truly awful dream, because the look of panic and sobbing remain long after she wakes up. I take her into my arms, and hold her tight until she stills a little. I look at her with concern, but I can only see sorrow and traces of panic left in her eyes.

She grabs my hand and looks it over. When she can't find anything, she checks again. "Derek," she whispers in a panicked state, "Your hand."

I'm extremely confused right now, and so I reply, "What about my hand."

"It's normal," she says incredulously.

"Mer," I look at her again with concern, "Why would my hand not be okay…?"

She gets up, and dials a number on her phone. "Christina," she asks, "Do you have both shoes?" She pauses, "Good, Goodnight…" Then she hands up.

"Mer, what's this all about?"

"The plane crash, your hand went through the plane and Lexie… Lexie!"

She gets up and runs to the attic. It's the best thing for her right now to know that everything is fine. I know it helped me after I had nightmares about my whole family dying, after my father's death. But if I was so confused about what she was saying, Lexie, who would have just been woken up, probably has no clue.

I walk upstairs as quickly as possible. Lexie is sitting in bed looking clueless as Meredith looks around like she's seeing an illusion. "She had a nightmare about being in a plane crash. From what I can gather, you probably got hurt as well. My hand went through the plane, so I can only imagine what happened to you."

"She died," Mer stated, "But you're, you're really… alive?"

"Yes Meredith, I am alive," I state. Lexie probably knows the type of dreams too; I think we all had them after the shooting.

"Good," Meredith says. She has visibly calmed down, and now she looks exhausted.

"Come on," I say, and lead her downstairs, back to our bedroom. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"You, Cristina, Arizona, Lexie, Mark, and I were in a plane crash. Cristina lost her shoe, your hand went through the plane, Mark almost died multiple times, Arizona hurt her leg and was coughing up blood, I don't know if I was hurt, and Lexie… Lexie… She died." Meredith finally choked out.

"Mer, it was only a dream," I say rubbing her back. "Now, how about we go to bed?"

She seems reluctant to go back and possibly fact the same dream, so I put my arm around her shoulder and guide her back. She was so exhausted she fell asleep almost instantly, and stayed peaceful in my arms the whole night.

**A.N.- I'm not so sure about this one. I think I would like it with season 9 starting out with Meredith waking up, and realizing it was just a dream, and they hadn't even taken their boards yet. Although I do like the April/ Jackson pairing. I've been rooting for them for forever, along with Mark/ Lexie…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- This was my last idea for this story. However, I'm not too keen on ending it yet. Ideas and suggestions are warmly welcomed. Also, I apologize for not doing this sooner, but I thank everyone who reviewed, added this to story alerts, etc. It really means a lot to me, and I get ridiculously excited when I see these things in my inbox. I do a happy dance and my heart swells with joy. Seriously. I've seen this plotline by another author as well. I had this idea right after the finale as well, I'm not borrowing. However, I do enjoy the other story. There really is only one aspect that is similar: Lexie didn't actually die.**

**Disclaimer: If I'm changing the fate of a character that was killed off of the show, one would think that I didn't own them. They are correct, I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: In Which Lexie Was Actually Alive

The death of Lexie took a toll on Mark's physical and mental health, that much was certain. Being stranded in the middle of nowhere didn't help anyone either. Nor did the pilot, who was still stressing about the fact he couldn't feel anything from the waist down. They were alone, in the middle of nowhere, with one man down. Everyone thought it sucked. Mark hated the fact that he just lost the love of his life, Meredith hated the fact that she just lost her sister. Derek, who had grown closer with Lexie over her complicated feeling for Mark, thought it sucked as well. He realized that her feelings weren't that complicated after all, there was only love. Although, he thought, love is a mess all its own. Derek also realized what this would mean for Mark, and it was nothing good. He was sorry he couldn't support Mark the way Mark supported him after Meredith had drowned, and was fighting for her life. Lexie couldn't fight anymore, she was gone. And it sucked.

Cristina barely knew the younger Grey, but she knew that Meredith, her person, had grown fond of her half- sister over the last few years. Arizona didn't really know Lexie either, but she knew what the girl meant to Mark, her wife's best friend and father of her child. The pilot knew he was lucky to have survived when the younger girl had died, but he was still scared out mind that he had no feeling from the waist down. He couldn't even feel when that other doctor stabbed his leg.

Arizona knew that Mark was a mess because of this. She knew that he loved Lexie since, well, forever. Okay, technically not forever, but for a really long time. /she knew how he had struggled with his feelings for her and for Julia. Because even though Julia would give him anything he had always wanted, he still loved Lexie. Arizona knew that Mark would break up with Julia the second they got back to Seattle. She could only hope he didn't live out the rest of his life as a hermit, because then he would be happier with Lexie, dead. And that would mean her efforts to save him from the very welcome arms of death would have actually made him more miserable. And she knew she couldn't live with that guilt.

Mark, despite Arizona's best efforts, eventually fell asleep. She knew the toll the day had took on his health, and settled for just checking for a pulse every minute. Derek fell asleep too, followed by Meredith and Cristina, who eventually gave up on keeping everyone awake and fell asleep herself. That left Arizona, who managed to stay awake by thinking of happy thoughts, and the pilot, whose fear kept him awake, and most likely alive. A breeze rustled the leaves of the trees in the forest, and Arizona wondered if Lexie was in that breeze. Call her silly, but she liked to think that there was another, higher, place. She liked to think that she could see some of her late patients in the clouds, or in a snowfall.

She thought of Callie too, and Sophia. She had to stay alive for them, because the future of Mark was still unsure. Better there be two parents, rather than one if Mark was to die, Sophia would still have Callie and herself. But Mark couldn't die; he couldn't miss seeing Sophia grow up. He was her father, for crying out loud! He better survive this.

Eventually Arizona finally drifted off into sleep, but only after making sure Mark was still breathing…

The doctors all woke up at approximately the same time, hungry and still sleepy. Mark was feeling better as well, the sleep had brought back some of his strength. Arizona knew that he hated that fact, and all he wanted to do was die to be with Lexie.

They heard the thumping at the same time too. It sounded like something banging against metal. Everyone except Mark passed it off as a tree branch swaying in the wind, smacking against a tree. Mark still had hope that it was Lexie. He managed to stand up, only to be asked by Arizona what he thought he was doing.

"Maybe it is her," was his reply and he strode off towards the sound. The others contemplated whether to bring him back or not. In the end, the figured it was best for his mental health to see that the younger Grey was truly gone.

Mark was shocked as well when he saw her moving, banging against the metal that was crushing her. He had hope that she was still alive, but doubted that that was actually the case. It was a medical miracle, and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste it.

"Lex!" He cried out, and went as quickly as possible over to where she was laying.

She looked up, and he could see the tears in her eyes, "Where were you," she tried to accuse him, but her voice wavered, showing her true feelings of betrayal and hurt.

"Lexie, you died. Well, no, obviously you didn't die. But we thought you died. Blame the person missing a shoe for me not being there. She insisted I had to help," Mark rambled, "I just wanted to be with you, but Arizona made sure I stayed alive. I have to thank her for that, because we wouldn't have found you alive otherwise. That, and I could be dead, and then we couldn't be together again. This is the universe, Lex, giving us another chance. We were meant to be."

"Did you really mean what you said before Mark, about us getting married? " She asked, a bit unsure but still wanting, no _needing_, to know the answer.

"Of course Lex, I love you. I wish I had stayed here. How long have you been awake?" He asked, avoiding the word alive, which brought back too many memories of her death. No, not death. He wasn't exactly sure what is was.

"A while," she said sheepishly, giving him the most of a grin she could manage, "Around dawn, I think."

"That's good. That's a good sign. Okay, Lex, you need to hold on. I swear I will be back in just a minute; I have to get the others though. They're probably going to think I'm insane, but we need to get this plane off of you."

"Okay," she said, with another small grin.

Mark went as quickly as he could back to the makeshift camp. When he arrived by the edge, he called out, "She's alive!"

"What, Frankenstein?" Was the reply. The voice sounded like a groggy Cristina without her coffee."

"Lexie! She's alive! You guys need to come help!" Mark cried out again.

Everyone looked at each other. Could it really be, or was it the grief talking? Finally Meredith decided she couldn't take the chance if Lexie was alive, not to help her. She got up, followed by Derek after some nagging on Meredith's part. The others, except Arizona, followed suit and went over to the eager looking Mark at a relatively fast pace.

Mark seemed displeased with the amount of time it took for them to get to where he was, and the still skeptical looks on the others' faces. He lead them to where Lexie was, under the plane.

"Hey," she said, her voice a little louder, "I was wondering what was taking so long," she said good naturedly.

"Wait," Meredith said, "You're joking with us, and we all thought you were, well…"

"Dead?" Lexie supplied. "So did I. Now, can you please help get this plane off of me?" She asked, breaking her stoicism a little bit, not that she wanted to, but that plane _hurt_.

It was a team effort, but finally they devised a way to get the metal off of Lexie. The others put their plan into action, and Mark got ready to pull Lexie out.

Soon, she was in Marks arms, while the others examined her for injuries. They knew there was going to be internal bleeding, but nothing was showing at the moment. They also knew that she would need numerous surgeries to replace the crushed bones of her lower body. But she was alive, and that's really what mattered to all of them, especially Mark and Meredith.

Mark and Derek picked her up, and carried her back to the "camp".

Both Arizona and the pilot were waiting for the others to return, and to tell them of how Mark was delirious. So of course it came as a shock when they others returned, carrying Lexie's body. Arizona figured they would leave the body, for it would only hurt Mark more. What was even more surprising though, was that he put her down and the younger Grey even offered a greeting to the pilot and Arizona.

Before anyone even had a chance to say anything, the group heard the familiar sound of helicopters. This time, they didn't pass by, but descended to the ground.

**A.N.- I'm not sure if this is how I planned it to be, I honestly can't remember. I think I'm fond of this story though, so it's okay. Again, leave your suggestions in a review, because I really don't want to end this story just yet. The next installment will be when I have an idea. Until then-**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- I received this as a private message a while ago, and due to my schedule couldn't write another chapter… Now I'm avoiding homework, so I figured I'll write this one. Anyway, here was the pm:**

"**I have an idea for your story. What if you write one where Lexie changes seats at the last minute to where she is sitting with Cristina or even Arizona. So when the plane crashes, she doesn't end up being trapped and has a minor injury like a broken wrist or something non life threatening. So when Mark collapses from his injuries, it is Lexie that he is being comforted by instead of Arizona so that is when they confess their feelings for each other and talk about their future wedding and children."**

**Anyway… this was from dshortklutz, who I think immensely for the idea. I really wanted to continue this story for a while, but needed a new idea. I decided that I'm going to change the idea a little bit; just because I like all of the characters and don't want to see any of them die. So, in my version, Lexie decides she can't stand the anticipation anymore, and goes up to where Mark's sitting. You'll see. So, without further ado… The disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- Seriously, you should know this by now. I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. Seriously.**

Chapter 5: In Which Lexie Switches Seats

She knew it was ridiculous, but she couldn't stop the hope from bubbling up anytime she and Mark met each other's eyes. She knew it was highly unlikely that he still had a fiftieth of the feelings that she felt for him. But she was optimistic, it was her character, and it didn't matter that he was happy with Julia, because maybe, just maybe, he still loved her. It was stupid, she knew, but she couldn't stop hoping.

_She was staring at him and he caught her eye_

She was done waiting; she just couldn't take the damn anticipation anymore. She gives herself a pep- talk; she knows she can do it. After working up the courage she stands up, and walks purposefully, yet timidly, over to where he was sitting.

_The plane hits a rough patch, and she stumbles, nearly falling down_

But he catches her, and as his strong arms wrap around her tiny frame, her heart can't help but flutter a little. She knows he only caught her so she wouldn't fall on her head or another body part, and she's probably imagining that he's holding her for no longer than necessary, but still…

_Stupid love, which clouds your judgment, and distorts everything around you_

He smiles, and places her in the seat next to him, and firmly buckles her seat belt. She can't help but think that it's cute, although based on her "I love you" speech earlier, he probably thinks she's not capable of certain things: like buckling her seat belt or keeping her damn mouth shut, at least to those familiar words that come out at the wrong time.

_He turns to her, and her heart plummets because this is it: the speech where he says that he's happy with Julia, and doesn't love her anymore_

His words surprise her, though. "I love you too," comes out instead of, "I've moved on," or worse, "I don't feel the same way anymore, Lex." Those possibilities made her feel like her throat was closing up, and she couldn't breathe. But he didn't say that. He said, "I love you too."

_Then they're falling,_

_falling,_

_but they barely notice…_

The next time they saw each other was when she finally opened her eyes. He was sitting there with a worried expression on his face, deep in thought. He barely notices her stirring, but when he does, he's relieved. If she's awake, she's alive. She doesn't seem to be too hurt, a couple of scratches… HE wishes he had the materials to suture some of the gaping ones, he has a feeling that no one really wants to remember this day.

_He does something that surprises them both, and proposes_

She accepts, of course, and they embrace. He helps her up so they could find the others. When they do, the most serious injury is Arizona's leg. She seems like she can hold on until they're rescued, so they sit there and keep each other company in the middle of nowhere.

_They figure out that there's blood pooling in his chest, and Cristina helps mend him_

After that scare, they keep a close eye on him. They share with the others that they are engaged. Then all of them continue talking, and Mark and Lexie talk about their future.

_They're going to have three children, two boys and a girl_

They plan their own dream house, spacious with lots of land for their children to play on. They'll have a swing set, a jungle gym, and perhaps a pool. Their children will be a mix of the two parents: the boys will look like Mark, but with Lexie's eyes and nose. The girl will look like Lexie, but with Mark's hair and eyes.

_Maybe, just maybe, the universe will be on their side: they will make it out of the forest, and they'll be happy_

That thought is enough to keep both of alive until the helicopter come to rescue them. It takes a while, but it finally happens, and the two finally get another chance at love.

**A.N.- Different style, I know. I thought it would fit for this… I do have an idea for a later chapter, but ideas are and always will be appreciated. Again, thanks to dshortklutz for the idea, I really appreciate it. I am sorry for not updating in a while, things are hectic with all that's going on. The summer is even going to be hectic, because we are moving. We've sold our house, and have to be out by mid- July. The only problem is that we haven't found anywhere to move to… I also have a job for this summer, for the whole summer. I will try to update as soon as I can, so just bear with me… Thanks again, and until next time-**

**Shifyeyesandanevilsmile**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Okay, it's honestly been too long and I have no excuses this time… I'm sorry; I've had awful writer's block. So, I'm going to revisit the idea that it was all a dream, since I wasn't all that pleased with the first try…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Seriously, if I did, would I be changing the character's fates…**

**So… Without further ado…**

**Chapter 6: In Which It Was All Meredith's Dream**

_I feel the sobs wracking my body. I feel the presence of Derek besides me, with his broken hand that may end his career. I feel Cristina, with her missing shoe, and her nerves, still the most rational of us all. I see Mark, so ready to give up on life. I see Arizona trying desperately to keep him from what he wants so badly at the moment. And I know that close to where we are lays the body of my sister and my friend. _

_ I feel the sleep weighing down my eyelids. I hear Cristina trying to keep us all awake, because if we close our eyes, there is a chance that we will never open them again. I feel the empty coldness on my face, now that the fire met out. And I feel the hollow in my chest where my heart should be, the pain of this whole ordeal._

I wake up in a panic, drenched in sweat and tangled in my own sheets. Derek is patiently sitting on a chair across the room, no doubt waiting for me to wake up from my horror. The dream felt so real, it must be a flashback. At that realization, I start sobbing, which prompts Derek to come to my side. He sits there, rubbing my back until I calm down.

Once that's accomplished, we sit in silence for a few minutes, his hand on my leg. Until I remember why I woke up panicked in the first place. In the frenzy that follows, I pick up Derek's hand, and examine it for any signs of trauma. There is none, only the perfect hands of a neurosurgeon.

I run to the phone. It's three o' clock in the morning, but I don't care. Cristina answers me groggily, assuring me that she has both shoes. She sounds a little irritated, and as she hangs up the phone, I remember the most traumatic part.

Lexie. I run to the attic to check if she's up there, alive. She is very much alive, and seems only vaguely startled when I throw open the door. Mark, who's sleeping next to her, doesn't seem as calm. But knowing that both of them are alive puts me at a calm ease, and I allow Derek to guide me back to bed.

I don't want to go to sleep again, scared of what I may see. Derek lays with me, and comforts me, rubbing small circles into my back, and stoking my hair. Eventually, I give in to the sleep, and slip into untroubled sleep for the rest until I wake up for work.

**A.N.- (Okay, this was really short...) We're going to have to revisit this one again, I see… Maybe in the past tense, I don't really like writing in the present tense… Alright, I'll try to post again soon… Sorry for the wait you guys, I really appreciate your support. Until next time-**

**shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.- I'm avoiding cleaning my room right now… You see, I'm what one may call a "Packrat" and we're moving in a couple weeks… So I have to go through things from a long time ago, and it's exhausting and such… So, I'm going to write again… Except I have no ideas right now, so… I'll come up with something in the time it takes to write the following disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is the word which best describes what I own… Seriously.**

**Okay, so I'm still at a blank for ideas… I'll go clean now, and think of what I should do…**

**I'm ! So, this idea came from a review that asked why Mark was in bed with Lexie in the last chapter. And without further ado- I present to you:**

Chapter 7: Why Mark Was in Bed with Lexie

She couldn't stand the anticipation any more. It was driving her crazy. She couldn't help but hope that Mark loved her back, but her mind was dead- set on the idea that he didn't and that she had made a fool of herself. The thought of that plagued her all the time: at work, at home, and especially at night, when she was trying to fall asleep. She avoided him like the plague at the hospital, and if she happened to see him, she fixed her eyes downward and scurried away as quickly as possible.

She needed to get away from those thoughts, so she headed over to Joe's after work. There, she drowned her sorrows in tequila and whatever else was put in front of her. With tequila, she could get wasted enough to feel just a little bit better about the whole situation. She played a game with herself. _He loves me (shot of tequila) He loves me not (shot of tequila) He loves me (shot of tequila) He loves me not (shot of tequila) He…_

Mark walked into the bar after he finished his consult with a woman who wanted a less crooked nose. He noticed Lexie was sitting at the bar, downing shots rapidly. As he looked around the bar for anyone else from the hospital, he spotted Callie at a table not far from where he was standing. As they talked, he glanced over at Lexie frequently, a fact which was quickly noticed by Callie. As much as she liked Julia, she knew that Mark still was madly in love with Lexie. "Denver?" She guessed.

"She told me that she still loves me," he said, although he sounded like he was in a trance.

"So, what's the problem with that?" She said in her usual Callie manner, "It's not like you don't love her back…"

"It's… Complicated. I mean, we are at really different points in life right now anyways. And we didn't seem to work in the past…" He trailed off. Callie just scoffed at him.

He continued to glance over at Lexie though, and after a while became pretty concerned. She was downing those shots rapidly, and the effects were noticeable. She could barely hold the glass anymore- that was how plastered she was. He got up and went over to her after she had had so many shots that she accidentally spilled one on herself, and then another. He gently lifted her from her seat, gave a knowing look to Joe, waved good- bye to Callie, who just smirked at him, and made his way out the door to his car.

He was so occupied with glancing over at Lexie that he only sipped he drink a few times before they left. That made him the clear driver, especially since Lexie was obviously really drunk. She kept trying to say something, but it was slurred so badly that he didn't understand it. He knew how nervous she had been around the hospital, and came to the conclusion that morning that it was about his lack of answer back to her when she told him that she stilled loved him. He realized that he was still madly in love with her as well, and so he broke things off with Julia that day when he met her for lunch.

Julia couldn't understand it- after all; they were just talking about having kids. The only reason he gave to her was that she deserved better. And she did: she deserved a guy that loved her, and only her. Mark didn't want to tell her the whole truth though; he wasn't going to tell her that he was still madly in love with Lexie. That would only hurt Julia more, and Mark didn't want that for her. He did _like_ her after all.

In his mind, there was only one clear thing to do at that moment when they were driving back to Meredith's house. "Lex, I still love you too," came from his lips. She looked up in shock, wondering if she had heard him correctly of she had just had too many drinks that night. "I love you and I will always love you," he continued, still driving. That sealed it; she knew that she had heard him correctly. She gave as much of a smile that she could manage, seeing that she felt that she could puke at any given moment.

They arrived back to Meredith's place, and Mark got out as Lexie was still fumbling with her seatbelt. He quickly unbuckled her and picked her up again, then walked up to the front door. He took the key and unlocked the door, then carried Lexie in. Derek was standing in the kitchen when Mark carried Lexie in, and he was slightly started at the sound of the door opening. When he saw who it was though, he just smiled.

He was waiting for something like that to happen. After all the days of Lexie sobbing because she couldn't tell Mark how she really felt, and Mark's constant questions and hesitations about his relationship with Julia, the two were bound to get back together at some point. He was just glad it was sooner, rather than later because he knew the emotional distress Lexie had been in wasn't healthy. And Mark- Mark who had constant questions for him regarding his relationship with Julia. And Derek knew Mark well enough to know that there was a chance he would have done something stupid, and stayed with Julia and had babies, something which he knew Mark would regret doing because of Lexie.

Mark climbed the stairs up to the attic, where Lexie's bedroom was located. He sat her down on her bed, and pulled out shorts and a T- shirt for her to sleep in. He gently lifted her shirt over her head, and slipped on the new one. He did the same thing with her pants, and then pulled back the covers on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead lightly yet sweetly, and then he went over to the other side and climbed in himself. She nuzzled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. Almost instantly they both fell asleep, content and peaceful, and feeling lucky for having each other.

They slept that way until Meredith burst into the attic at a ridiculously early hour of the morning, in a panic. Both Mark and Lexie were confused; Meredith seemed to think that Lexie had been dead. Derek quickly explained that it was a bad dream of Meredith's that had sent her to the attic in a frenzy, and then ran back downstairs after Meredith.

Mark and Lexie went back to sleep soon after that, they were so exhausted. But when they woke up, they had to deal with the effects of Lexie's hangover. As soon as she woke up for the second time, she ran to the bathroom in order to empty her gut. Mark woke up a few minutes later, having the feeling that something was wrong. He heard the sounds of Lexie in the bathroom, and ran to help her.

They spent a good amount of time that morning in the bathroom, Mark holding Lexie's hair. He couldn't bear to hear her in such discomfort, and wished he could trade places with her. After a while though, the heaving stopped and Lexie then brushed her teeth. They headed down to the kitchen, where Mark made Lexie breakfast. The other residents, smelling food, all came down quickly. Then they all chatted with each other and watched some movies. At the end of the day, Mart and Lexie retreated back to the attic for some other activities. They both knew that somehow, this time it was going to last.

**A.N.- I'm not really sure if I liked the ending of this or not. It wasn't originally written in. I usually don't do first and second drafts of my stories, but I felt this one needed more. It was really puny, but I felt it was a good (and cute) idea. So I added more to it, I'm not really sure if I like it or not… Tell me your opinions! Also, I'm running out of ideas, though I really want to continue this… So, please leave suggestions for me! Just hit that little review button. The next update will be after I update my other GA fic, just to give an idea. Until then-**

**Shiftyeyesandanevilsmile**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.- I hate when authors do this, really, I do. But I just wanted to apologize for not updating in forever... I meant to over the summer, but work was draining and on top of it all we moved... So, I haven't had very much time, and couldn't do much... I've barely seen my best friend the whole summer. So, my school has a new BYOD program going on, and I just got a laptop! Hopefully, that'll make updating easier... Except... I'm in almost all advanced classes this year, so that may take some time. It sucks, massively. And then I've got a 14hh Appy/Arab cross to worry about, who has the skin of an Appy and so has some problems in itself. Basically, I'm telling you not to expect updates all the time, at least for a while... And forget regular updates... I'll try my best, but I cannot make promises...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.- Again I am avoiding my homework and writing, but this idea has been stuck in my head since forever. So, I'm going to post this one. Just don't expect regular updates, because I know for a fact that it's somewhat impossible...**

Disclaimer: Seriously, you should know this by now... I own absolutely nothing. Seriously.

In Which There Was No Plane Crash, and Mark Realized His Love for Lexie By Himself

At 10 o' clock on the second Sunday of May, Lexie was woken up to the sound of little feet running around the house, padded by footie pajamas followed by a few, bigger footsteps. She smiled to herself, she was so lucky to have such a great family.  
Lexie glanced at the familiar picture across the room. It was taken the previous autumn, when the air was just becoming nippy and crisp, but it was still warm. The children were all wearing overalls, standing under a big oak tree near the house with their parents. Reed, named after the resident who was shot, had her hair in pigtails and a bright smile. Percy, also named after one who was shot had messy hair and the same bright smile as Reed. The two three year old twins are really close, and Lexie just hopes that Susan will never feel left out. Named after the grandmother she will never know, but looks exactly like, Susan is the youngest child at age one and a half.  
Her thoughts are interrupted as the door to her bedroom flings open, the children leading with Mark in tow. "Happy Mother's Day!" They all scream, and then present to her what Mark was holding. Breakfast. Suddenly Lexie realizes how hungry she is, and she eats while her children are telling her about how they have presents for her waiting downstairs. After she finishes eating, she does down to open the presents. She tells Reed and Percy how much she likes their drawings and clay paperweights that they made, and makes a big deal out of the pipe- cleaner sculpture. She also tries to hide from her children the shivers down her spine that occur when Mark leans over and whispers in her ear that he has another present for her.  
The kids practically drag her through the backyard, and into their neighbors', where everyone from the hospital is gathered. The boys quickly go to work manning the barbecue while the children run around and play. The ladies of SGMWH lounge around and just talk, like normal girls and not surgeons.  
The food gets passed out, and the little kids start nodding off. By the time they leave, Lexie has a sleeping Susan in her arms, while Mark is carrying Reed. Halfway through the short walk, Percy becomes slower and more tired, so Mark picks him up as well.  
When they get home, they put the sleeping children in pajamas, and tuck them in. Then, Mark grabs Lexie by the waist and picks her up as they head into their own bedroom...****

A.N.- Oh dear, this is really short... I thought it was much longer than it actually is... At least I'm not making a book out of the A.N. this time... Anyway, now I have to go write a 2- 3 page essay, and I have no thesis... Until next time,  
ShiftyEyesAndAnEvilSmile


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.- Hello again. Life has been crazy, and sleep is a foreign concept to me. On the bright side, I'm not failing Chem! Guess that staying up to study was not a bad idea! Anyways, I haven't updated this story in ages, and I'm super sorry about that. I'm also running out of ideas for this, so if you want to see an arc or another sort of idea just tell me!**

"Lex?" A gruff voice questions. I start to stir when I realize who exactly is calling my name. Mark. My eyelids flutter open, and I attempt to sit up. Something which doesn't go very well. Everything hurts and I can't seem to move. This puts me in a panic, as I start struggling. Was I still under the plane?

As the light becomes less blinding, I make out the form of Mark. "Hey," I say, my voice hoarse and scratchy. He hands me a cup of water as I look around and realize where I am. No longer am I stuck underneath a plane in the middle of nowhere, I'm now laying in a hospital bed. By the looks of it, I'm laying in a Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital bed. "What happened?"

"We were rescued from the woods," he answered. "No one died, but Arizona did lose her leg. You were trapped under a plane, and we thought you had died. But when the rescuers found you, you we just in a coma. The same coma you had been in for two weeks. That reminds me, I have to go tell the others that you're awake. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, but Mark?"

"Yeah Lex?"

"Can we talk for a second first? Just you and me?"

"Of course we can, Lex."

"What you said, Mark, in the woods... When you thought I was dying... Did you-"

"Mean it?" He says, cutting off my question but completing it himself. "Of course, I meant it, every word. Which reminds me. I bought you something for when you woke up." He gets down on one knee, and continues, "Lexie Grey, you are the love of my life. When I thought that you were gone, it was the worst time of my life. I could not imagine spending the rest of my life without my one true love. I am not prepared to live without my love anymore. I love you Lexie Grey, and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have children with you, two boys and a girl. So, Lexie Grey," he pauses, "Will you marry me?"

Tears are leaking from my eyes, and I can't stop smiling like a fool. "Yes, Mark Sloan!" I exclaim, "I would love to marry you!"

He places the ring on my finger and it feels so right. I look at it, it's beautiful. The diamond was princess cut, and on either side lay Alexandrite, my birthstone. I recognise the symbolism immediately, on the other side of the Alexandrite lay another diamond, his birthstone. I'm so touched, this whole thing is so romantic. I can tell that he put a lot of thought into designing the ring, and it's perfect. It isn't too big, and it isn't too small. I love it.

"Well, now we have more than one good thing to tell the others," I say, giggling.

"Speaking of which, I'm going to go get them now, okay?"

"Yes! Especially Mer! I can't want to tell her!" I'm so excited, I know that my older sister will be thrilled. As Mark leaves the room to get the others, I sigh in contentment. I love my life, and I thank whatever kept me alive for letting me experience this.****

A.N.- Oh gosh... This is really short. It was based loosely of a guest's review, and I was glad for the ideas. I don't think that this chapter could have drawn out anymore, not with them just focusing on marriage. A later chapter will probably be on children. As always, review! Tell me your ideas! Until next time,  
-shiftyeyesandanevilsmile


End file.
